memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Puppeteers
From MA:CS Puppeteers A subcat of "Category:Performers"(?) for all who operated puppets on a Star Trek production. * Alison Elbl * Bob Baker * Heide Pendergast * Dan Curry ( transporter creatures) * Don Dow (strangled Ceti Alpha worm on ) * John Fifer * Kevin D. Carlson * Alan McFarland * David Sosalla (Klingon monster dog on – official credit:"Creature Supervisor") * David Stipes * Paul Elliot * J.J. Abrams (tribble on ) * Tony Hudson (whales in IV – official credit:"Whale Operators/Puppeteers") * Mark Miller (whales in IV – official credit:"Whale Operators/Puppeteers") --LauraCC (talk) 16:57, January 12, 2017 (UTC) We have other options also: 1) include this list in a background note @ the in-universe article Puppeteer (which only has one reference - I've already added a short note saying the shows used puppeteers to operate small moving creatures) 2) create a real-world page (a la Stand-in) for this role (my preference if a category isn't made) --LauraCC (talk) 17:32, January 18, 2017 (UTC) I just wonder how the real-world article and the in-universe one would be disambiguated? "(Real world)"? "(Production)"? --LauraCC (talk) 19:00, January 18, 2017 (UTC) I previously disambiguated United States Postal Service in universe from United States Postal Service (real world) that way, but I don't particularly like that approach either. --LauraCC (talk) 19:20, January 19, 2017 (UTC) :There is actually no reason not to have both a cat unto its own and a real world article for puppeteer (I added Don Dow and David Sosalla and, where applicable, some official movie credits to your list); the latter then serves as the "portal page" for the cat, just like the stand-in example you mentioned. What I'm less sure about however, is the subbing under "performers" of the new cat (which btw I Support). I'm wondering if subbing under "Special and Visual effects staff" isn't the more applicable one, since the items these people puppeteer are in essence special effects, and it are they that are "performing", not their operators (and if memory serves that dichotomy is adhered to in motion picture credits; puppeteers, when credited, are not listed under cast); in this respect they do not differ from motion control riggers who are putting the physical studio starship models though their paces... As to the disamb, I'm in agreement that "real world" is a bit awkward looking, but for the Postal Service (as a collectible company, it precludes merging with the in-universe article as a background section, which I would otherwise have preferred), it is correct in its description and in concordance with how the production POV template is worded, so I can live with it. If a puppeteer page is created the disamb "Production" has my preference to indicate that these real world people actually worked on Star Trek live-action productions, as opposed to the Postal Service...Sennim (talk) 07:38, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the additions. --LauraCC (talk) 20:55, April 10, 2017 (UTC) :: Puppeteers. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 18:44, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Thanks. So is there still then a need for a category? --LauraCC (talk) 18:45, July 10, 2017 (UTC) :: Probably. I just penciled the page in because it's likely the list isn't complete yet. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 18:52, July 10, 2017 (UTC)